equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight "it's in my bag" EG.png|Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight singing in the band EG2.png|Shake Your Tail Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Twilight singing "nothing stays the same for long" EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages The Rainbooms --the light of friendship on our side!-- EG2.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games hideaddbutton="true"> Twilight's Grand Entrance EG3.png Twilight apologizing for her late reply EG3.png Twilight "I didn't get here sooner" EG3.png Twilight "I didn't get your messages" EG3.png Twilight "I was caught in this" EG3.png Twilight "time travel loop" EG3.png Twilight twirling her fingers EG3.png Twilight "honestly" EG3.png Twilight "it was the strangest thing" EG3.png Twilight "that's ever happened to me!" EG3.png Twilight's seeing double EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png Twilight pointing to her doppelgänger EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Make Up Shake Up Twilight,_AJ,_and_Rainbow_dressed_for_Fall_Formal_SS1.png Applejack_startled_to_hear_her_name_called_SS1.png Twilight_Sparkle_encouraging_Applejack_SS1.png Applejack_groaning_SS1.png Applejack_standing_up_SS1.png A Photo Booth Stoy A_Photo_Booth_Story_title_card_SS2.png CHS_students_in_line_to_have_their_photo_taken_SS2.png Mane_Six_posing_for_their_Fall_Formal_photo_SS2.png za cheese.png Fall_Formal_photo_of_the_Mane_Six_SS2.png Mane_Six's_reflections_in_Photo_Finish's_glasses_SS2.png Rarity_getting_offended_at_Photo_Finish_SS2.png Mane_Six_taking_props_from_Pixel_Pizzaz_SS2.png Mane_Six_posing_with_various_photo_props_SS2.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_dressed_as_Watson_and_Holmes_SS2.png Photo_of_Twilight_Watson_and_Sherlock_Pie_SS2.png Twilight_Watson_and_Sherlock_Pie_at_Fall_Formal_SS2.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_bowing_to_Queen_Rarity_SS2.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_look_at_Rarity's_photo_SS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Pinkie_Pie_investigating_SS2.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_scolding_Rainbow_and_AJ_SS2.png Photo_of_butterfly_Rarity_and_her_friends_SS2.png Twilight_and_friends_impressed_by_Rarity_SS2.png Photo_of_the_Mane_Six_laughing_together_SS2.png Mane_Six_laughing_together_at_the_Fall_Formal_SS2.png Mane_Six_looking_at_Photo_Finish_SS2.png Final_shot_of_Mane_Six_laughing_together_SS2.png Raise This Roof Twilight_Sparkle_and_her_friends_dancing_SS3.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_Rarity_impressed_by_AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_kicking_their_shoes_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_impressing_the_crowd_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_tapping_their_heels_SS3.png AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_under_the_Fall_Formal_spotlight_SS3.png Rainbow_and_Scootaloo_under_Fall_Formal_spotlight_SS3.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_starting_a_new_dance_SS3.png AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_line-dancing_more_seriously_SS3.png oh we will top it all right.png Applejack_line-dancing_more_seriously_SS3.png Apple_Bloom_startled_by_AJ's_serious_dancing_SS3.png Applejack_line-dancing_by_herself_SS3.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_dancing_competitively_SS3.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_watch_their_friends_dance_SS3.png where you get that.png in the event of an epic dance off.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow_Dash_lounging_in_her_bedroom_SS12.png whole afternoon with just me.png Rainbow_Dash_starts_reading_Daring_Do_SS12.png Rainbow_Dash_reading_Daring_Do_in_her_room_SS12.png Twilight_and_Rarity_enter_Rainbow_Dash's_room_SS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset_Shimmer_looking_up_at_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_offering_her_hand_to_Sunset_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_helping_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Flashback_to_Rainbooms_in_Rainbow_Rocks_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_in_the_Battle_of_the_Bands_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Rainbow_Rocks_EGFF.png Memory_of_Mane_Seven_at_Pinkie's_sleepover_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_waiting_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_notices_the_portal_shining_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_smiling_with_excitement_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_stepping_out_of_the_portal_EGFF.png Sunset_happy_to_see_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_balance_EGFF.png Twilight_helping_Sunset_get_her_footing_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_embarrassed_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png what's been happening.png Sunset_Shimmer_walking_with_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png beyond anything I've ever heard of.png I just had an idea.png Princess_Twilight_nervous_to_share_her_idea_EGFF.png I do anything.png might be able to help.png want to see each other.png Twilight_and_Sunset_approach_the_throne_room_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_entering_the_throne_room_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_lowering_her_head_in_shame_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_appear_before_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_addressing_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_laughing_awkwardly_EGFF.png IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg Software Equestria Girls update.jpg MLP app EG dancing intro.jpg Equestria Girls Canterlot High Dash.png MLPEG Pinkie Pie Slumber Party Game screenshot 2.png MLPEG Pinkie Pie Slumber Party Game screenshot.png Equestria Girls app icon.jpg MLPEG app Twilight and the portal.jpg MLPEG app Twilight comes out of the portal.jpg MLPEG app "Do you have a mini code to scan?".jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls June 16 2013 movie poster.jpg Equestria Girls Blu-ray cover.jpg Equestria Girls Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Collection card.png Twilight Sparkle in Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Club card.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Equestria Girls Collection Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Equestria Girls Collection Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Doll and Pony Set.jpg Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Doll and Pony Set packaging.jpg Budget Series Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Budget Series Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rainbow Rocks Single 1 Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks Single 1 Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Single Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks Single Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Puppy figures.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Puppy toy packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Deluxe Dress Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks Deluxe Dress Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle Rockin' Hairstyle doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle Rockin' Hairstyle doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle singing doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle singing doll packaging.jpg Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks coloring page.png Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Everyday doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Pep Rally figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Pep Rally doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Sleepover set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Sleepover set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset packaging.jpg Miscellaneous EG Minis Twilight Sparkle concept art by Amy Mebberson.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle promo image.png Category:Character gallery pages